


Take My Breath Away

by BrightestStarInTheSky



Series: Some Kind Of Bromance [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/pseuds/BrightestStarInTheSky
Summary: Gavin gets attacked during an interrogation. Connor decides to accompany him back home to make sure he's okay.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin sighed as he flipped through the file again. They’d arrested the suspect seating in front of him today and he was certain she was the culprit. A string of murders linked had happened, all male from a comfortable background. Even if at first there didn’t seem to be a connection, they’d eventually realised they’d all been active at the same point in time on a very dubious website concerning androids and their duty in the bedroom.

The android seating on the other side of the interrogation room was a WR400. Before the revolution, she used to be stationed at the club before being sold to a client who didn’t seem to have any trouble in sharing his so-called toy. Unfortunately for all of them, he hadn’t been as careful with whipping her memory on a regular basis.

He knew in his bones she was the killer. She had the motive, no alibi and only an android could have been strong enough to rip their limbs from their bodies the way they’d been. God, the crime scenes had been bloody enough to stare in one of those shitty slasher movies. Despite all that, they didn’t have any real proof, it was all circumstantial. Gavin knew he could get her to talk but he’d need to get her stress level much higher than what it was now.

“I know you did it. I also know why. They used you, humiliated you.” As he started to list every fucked up thing he new happened to the Traci model, he scrutinised her. Some of the acts on the list made him feel sick. He couldn’t understand how someone could be turned on by such cruelty. Still, she’d literally ripped them to shreds and there was no way she’d be allowed to walk free after that.

It seemed to have some sort of effect as the Traci started to tap her finger on the table in a nervous manner. Her eyes, on the contrary, were focused on her handcuffs. It probably reminded her of some of the things they did to her.

Gavin stood up and started walking around the table, positioning himself behind her to continue. “Everything we have points towards you. No one else would have had a reason to see them suffer this much. Just make it easier on yourself and confess.”

As he walked past the two-way mirror, he stopped for a second, wondering if Hank would give him shit later for the way he was pressuring the suspect. That’s when he heard the noise of metal snapping.

 

Surprised to see Hank alone in the break room, Connor walked up to him before asking “Are you already done? I expected the interrogation to take longer. She didn’t seem like the kind who would confess right away.”

Hank groaned while pouring himself a cup of coffee and adding way too many sugars to it. “God no, Gavin isn’t getting anywhere. She just stared at the table, I’m not even sure she’s listening to a word that is being said to her.”

“Well I hope you get some results soon enough, it’s getting late and I know you hate staying overtime,” Connor chuckled. “Have you thought of maybe taking Gavin’s place and ask the questions yourself?”

“Fuck no, he wanted that case he can deal with it like a big boy. I’m just gonna lay back and enjoy my coffee.”

Connor shook his heat at that. The relationship between Hank and Gavin albeit being less volatile than it used to be, still wasn’t the best.

Just as he was about to go back to his desk, Connor heard a noise. It wasn’t loud enough for Hank to hear it but androids’ hearing was known to be incredibly sensible. The sound of something hitting a hard surface followed by what could only be described as a whimper filled Connor with dread.

Without thinking, Connor strode towards the interrogation room and put his hand on the pad to open the door. His thirium pump was hammering in his chest. Whatever was happening behind that door, it couldn’t be anything good. What greeted him when it slid away froze his blood in his veins.

Gavin was on the floor, his forehead bleeding profusely, the Traci on top of him trying to strangle him. He was desperately trying to get her off of him, his hands tugging on the ones squeezing his throat.

Connor didn’t think as he grabbed the gun at his side. He grabbed it and shot three bullets in the other android’s head. Its dead body collapsed on Gavin, blue blood dripping over his panicked face.

Finally feeling relieved knowing the Detective was no longer in danger, he rushed at his side and pushed the body on the side. He grabs Gavin’s arm and helped him sit up. People started coming rushing in, alerted by the gunshots. Connor’s attention stayed focused on Gavin’s expression.

“Are you alright?” His voice was gentle, trying to bring comfort to an obviously shocked and distressed Detective. No answer came.

Hank shoved pass the crowd and came to stand next to Connor. He still had his mug in hand, clearly having run straight here from the break room. “What the fuck happened here? And why is everyone lurking in like a bunch of vultures? Either make yourself useful or get your ass back to work!” He knelt down before talking in a softer tone “Come on Connor, help me get him out of here.”

They half carried him to his own desk and helped him sit down. Gavin was still following along, not saying much if anything at all. The more time passed, the more Connor worried about the other’s state.

Fowler’s door opened brutally, the noise of the glass rattling echoing in the whole office. A vein seemed about to pop on his forehead. “Get your ass here right now Connor!”

Reluctantly, Connor left Gavin’s side, not before assuring himself that Hank was staying with him, and walked to his superior’s office.

“What the fuck happened there?” Connor had never seen him so angry. He was starting to get a bit worried about the Captain’s pressure level.

He tried to stay as factual as possible as he gave his answer, not wishing to let him know how the horrible feeling of dread might have impaired his judgment. “Detective Reed got attacked by a suspect. I heard what was happening and incapacitated them as soon as I walked in.”

“And you couldn’t have done it any other way? You had to shoot her!” Definitely not the right answer to give to manage his blood pressure.

“The issue seemed very time-dependent. All data considered, it seemed like the best course of action.” Connor paused to take a fortifying breath before asking the only thing that was on his mind at the moment, “Detective Reed is in shock, it is my opinion that he should go home and is in no state to do it on his own.”

“Of course the damn bastard is in shock! Someone tried to kill him and then their dead body dropped on him thanks to you! I agree he should go home but thanks to you no one’s allowed to leave until all the paperwork is done. And trust me there’s a lot.”

Connor could feel annoyance seeping through every inch of his body but letting show would only disservice him. With all the control he could muster in that instant, he slowly reached towards the computer, skin peeling back, before making contact with the screen. His LED switched to yellow for a few seconds before going back to blue.

“I’ve taken care of all the files and organised them in alphabetical order. Now, may I please leave sir?”

“Oh my god, get out of here the both of you before you give me a stroke.”

As soon as Captain Fowler finished his sentence, Connor exited the office and walked straight to Gavin and Hank. “I just called a cab, I’m taking you back home you need to rest.” Connor turned to Hank and continued, “I think I took care of most the paperwork but if I’ve forgotten something could you please do it? I’ll feel much more at ease knowing that he’s made it back safely.”

Hank nodded. “I can’t help but think that this wouldn’t have happened if I’d just stayed there. Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.”

“Thanks, Hank. Come on Gavin, let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Realising that the car had come to a stop, Gavin finally looked up. The entire ride, he’d been focusing on his hands, trying to get them to stop shaking. As he recognised his building, he wondered briefly how Connor knew where he lived. The android had probably hacked into the precinct files.

Without taking a look in Connor’s direction, Gavin exited the car and walked towards the door. Knowing Connor, he’d stay with him until he was certain Gavin had made it home safely. They walked up the stairs in silence, the noise of the other’s footsteps a reassuring presence behind him.

Once they reached the second floor, he walked to the front door of his apartment and stopped, rummaging through his pockets to find his keys.He jumped as a hand came into his field of vision, holding them.

“They were sitting on your desk, I took them when we left the precinct,” Connor said.

Gavin just nodded and let him open it, not trusting his hands to be steady enough to do it himself. He hated the way his body was reacting but the more he tried to focus on it and control it, the more out of hand it was getting.

 

As soon as he stepped into his flat, Gavin shrugged off his jacket and removed his shoes. He couldn’t wait to go to bed and see this fucking shitty-ass day ending.

“I’ll leave you to it Detective. You probably need to rest and I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Connor hadn’t taken more than a few steps in before stopping. A hand gripping his sleeve kept him from turning around.

Gavin’s gaze was fixed on the floor. “Don’t go. Yet. I- Please,” he whispered.

Connor didn’t need the end of that sentence to understand what was going on in Gavin’s head. He’d almost died today and didn’t want to stay alone for now. Without saying anything, Connor nodded and very gently removed Gavin’s hand from his jacket before taking it, as well as his shoes and tie off.

Connor desperately wanted to make him eat something but given how stressed he’d been the entire car ride back here, it’d probably be useless. Instead he smiled and said: “Lead the way.”

Gavin slowly walked to his bedroom, the android still following him like a shadow. As soon as they walking into the room, Connor noticed the small dog sleeping on the bed. He briefly forgot what he was here for and headed straight for the bed before picking it up.

The dog started twisting in Connor’s arms and licking his face, clearly happy to be given some attention. The sight made Gavin’s nerves ease a little. He’d never seen Connor look like such a child before. “His name’s Stitch, he’s a whore for affection so don’t hesitate to ignore him if it’s becoming annoying. I’m gonna take a shower, you can stay here with him if you want.”

 

Connor sat in the armchair in the corner of the room and continued petting the white Pomeranian a couple minutes after Gavin had locked himself in the bathroom before feeling an overwhelming urge to snoop around rise in him. Despite their relationship having evolved towards something more friendly, he still knew fairly little of the Detective. Being left alone in his house felt like the perfect opportunity to remedy to that.

He put Stitch back onto the bed, the dog barking to go back into his arms but gave up as stopped paying attention to him. A framed poster of an old movie was hanging above his bed. Despite the corpse being ridden by a man depicted on it, it had an oddly calming quality.

Connor walked to the shelves holding a larger number of books most of the people at the precinct would expect from Gavin. Manny genres were represented on those shelves, mainly sci-fi and fantasy. Connor was surprised to see a few books concerning androids and civil rights. He didn’t think books were still printed and astonished at the thought if Gavin buying them, maybe even because of him. One of the shelves was full to the brim with vinyls to go with the colourful record-player he’d caught sight of while walking past the living-room. 

In the corner next the door was a desk, the open files on it forming such a mess Connor wondered how the detective could get any work done. Yet, in the top left corner was a picture carefully put up, nothing touching or hiding it. It stared Gavin with an older woman who after a quick scan was revealed to be his grandmother. Gavin, being no more than five there was holding a Teddy bear that he’d probably just taken out of the wrapped up box at his feet. It was weird to see Gavin’s face with such a bright smile, even as a small child.

 

Just when Connor started worrying about the length of Gavin’s shower and started pondering whether or not to go knock on the bathroom door, he walked back into the room wearing only some old, grey sweatpants.

Connor knew the correct thing to do would be to look away to give the Detective some sense of privacy but he couldn’t help but stare at the scars and tattoo revealed to him. Some of the scars, like the long one on the lower left part of his navel or the one a bullet had left on his right shoulder, he’d known about from the DPD files, each officer injury being reported. Others, like the scar on his face he had no idea how he’d gotten.

He’d known about most of them, read the files and reconstructed the events in his head just like he did with every new officer he had to work with, yet seeing them was very different. It made him feel something he had trouble identifying, somehow he almost felt guilty for not having been there to protect Gavin when he got injured which was ridiculous because he hadn’t even been build when he got them.

But, what truly held Connor’s attention were the tattoos. The fact that he had some wasn’t that surprising, most people his age did after all. However he never would have pegged Gavin as the type to get something as pretty and colourful as the watercolour fox he had on the inside of his right bicep. The sleeping animal, drawn in a very simple style, was curled up right above thecrook of his elbow, the orange of its fur mixing beautifully with the blue of the background.

 

Gavin payed little attention to Connor as he went to sit on his bed and mindlessly pet his dog. It was clear he still wasn’t completely there even if the shower had probably helped a little.

“I can stay here if you’d like, or go into the living room if it makes you too uncomfortable,” Connor spoke up, not really knowing what to do.

While lying down and turning his back to Connor, Gavin muttered something that resembled the word “whatever”. He knew he probably wouldn’t fall asleep for some time but was already feeling too ridiculous and ashamed of asking Connor to stay to ask for anything else.

Despite his best efforts to think of nothing, his mind kept going back to what had happened. How the Traci’s hands had felt around his neck. The way he’d desperately tried to fight her off but ended up helpless. The burn in his lungs as his body begged for oxygen.

Before long he felt like he couldn’t breathe all over again. He started gasping trembling. The utter fear he’d felt in that moment filled him up again. The bruises left on his neck and face started burning him, like they were set aflame. Tears fell down the side of his face, forming a small pool on his pillow.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him tight against a firm chest. He’d gotten so lost in the memory he hadn’t felt Connor get on the bed. For a brief moment, he tried to release himself from the other’s grip but all strength had deserted him before accepting the comforting touch.

Gavin relaxed in the embrace but still was unable to stop crying. Connor tried his best to talk to him, to help him calm his breathing down but nothing seemed to work. Thinking back of the picture put on the desk, Connor started softly humming the music the bear would play. Immediately recognising it, Gavin only cried harder, unable to control the sobs rocking his body as he gripped Connor’s arm tight, afraid he’d leave or stop humming the heartwarming song.

What felt like hours later but had only been eight minutes according his inner clock, Connor noticed Gavin had stopped crying. He felt him take his hand and intertwine their fingers before whispering, his voice hoarse from crying, “Thank you Con.”

 

Connor kissed his temple before replying: “Go to sleep Gavin, I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannoy believe I’m posting the second chapter a week after the first one. I’m so proud of myself.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, I certainly loved writing it. Please let me know.  
> I’ve had this idea for so long you guys have no idea. I know we are moving a bit fast but I couldn’t resist anymore.
> 
> If someone knew without that note what the movie is, well you’re awesome and I love you. If not I also love you but you should really watch Swiss Army Man because that movie is amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

After the debacle of the previous day, Captain Fowler had sent a message to Gavin, insisting that he take the weekend off “to put himself together before his psych eval”. Like the stubborn bastard that he was, Gavin still walked into the precinct the following day, albeit a little late.

When Connor had gotten up to leave for work, as quietly as possible to let him sleep, he’d pretended to do just that. The last thing he wanted was to talk about what had happened the night before. He’d thought that avoiding the issue altogether would be easier. He was wrong.

As soon as he walked into the bullpen, Connor’s gaze was fixated on him. It was clear from his furrowed brows and crossed arms that he did not approve of Gavin’s early return to work. Seeing him taking a step in his direction, Gavin hurried to the break room, pointedly not looking the other’s way. Without even paying attention to what he was doing, he started to make himself a cup of coffee, the ritual entirely based on muscle memory.

It was clear Connor wished to discuss what had happened. They’d barely exchanged a dozen words at his place after all. Some distant part of him knew that the best thing to do would be to have that talk as soon as humanely possible, speak about how he’d almost died here last night. That it’d probably make him feel better. But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Gavin had never been goos at talking shit through, not even when he was a child. And even if he was, he was feeling way too fucking embarrassed of how he’d totally lost it last night to even consider having a conversation with Connor right now.

The drink was barely lukewarm and didn’t come close to the one Connor sometimes prepared for him but it was still better than nothing and would have to do. All he wanted now was to get to his desk without being ambushed, get some work done and pretend like nothing ever happened. Maybe that way he’d be able to tune out the looks people kept throwing his way.

Even if the news of the attack hadn’t spread, like anything could ever remain a secret with the amount of gossiping that happened in the precinct, his outfit alone would be reason enough to stare. He was not wearing his usual outfit. Instead, he dug up an old turtle neck from the deepest part of his closet to try and hide the deep purple bruises now covering his throat. If not for the tenderness accompanying his movements, he’d feel like a fucking teenager trying to hide hickeys from his parents. He’d also opted for his thick rimmed glasses instead of contacts this morning, which he usually never wore to work but he’d stupidly thought it’d help the mark that had appeared after his head had been smashed against the table. Instead, it just brought more attention to it. 

He had no idea if it was because of his demeanour, his beaten up face or the general fact that most people usually didn’t even bother giving him the time of day but no one bothered him on his way back to his desk. When he finally sat down, he had a direct view of Connor pretending not to be monitoring his every move. As much as it annoyed him, knowing that Connor gave a shit about him warmed his heart just enough for him not to snap at every one.

The mug had only brushed his lips when the voice of the Captain boomed through the room: “Reed, my office! Now!” God, he could catch a fucking rest today. Finally letting his nerves get the best of him, he slammed his drink against his desk, wincing slightly at the noise it made. Even as mad as he was, he didn’t wish to break it. 

Trying to calm himself down, Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And then another. His mind cleared a little, helping him relax, the memory of strong arms holding him getting him all the way there. His eyes snapped open, horrified by the thought he’d just had. So much for relaxation techniques.

As he walked to Fowler’s office, he could feel Connor’s eyes following him. It was even more annoying knowing that he probably didn’t even need to be looking at him to know exactly what he was doing but still deemed the extra attention necessary. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he pointedly closed the door without looking back. Whatever was about to happen here, people definitely didn’t need more shit to talk about.

The Captain didn’t wait for him to seat down before speaking up: “What are you doing here? I thought I’d cleared you for the end of the week.” It was clear he wasn’t pleased with his presence but wasn’t giving off murdering vibes yet. That had to count for something.

“Doing the job you fucking pay me for, that’s what.” Gavin knew, as soon as the words left his mouth that he shouldn’t have sassed back. He’d always had shitty impulse control.

Fowler’s face twitched but by some miracle he managed to keep his cool. His voice was a little more clipped when he answered: “Go home, Reed. This is an order.”  
Gavin tried to argue but hadn’t even managed to get two words out before Fowler continued “You haven’t been cleared yet. I don’t care what excuse you’ve come up with, just leave and enjoy your goddamn paid leave.”

Gavin was pissed, his fists balled so tightly his nails almost almost broke the skin of his palms. The only thing that helped him keep it together was the knowledge that everyone was probably staring at him through the glass walls and he’d be damned before he turned himself into more of a spectacle today.

He wanted to argue, to tell his superior to shove his clearance where she sun don’t shine but the words that came out of his mouth told a completely different story. “I need to be working. Please, I just-”

He stopped suddenly, realising what he’d just said. He absolutely hated coming off as vulnerable yet it seemed that that was all he was able to do lately. And with the worst person possible every time, first Connor and now his Captain. 

The tension in Fowler’s shoulders dissipated, his expression softening every so slightly when he said: “Alright, give me your weapon, you’re on desk duty until I say otherwise.”

“I’m too fucking sore to leave my chair anyways,” Gavin scoffed, clearly trying to bring the attention back to his attitude and not the fact that he’d almost lost his shit in his boss’ office. He removed his gun from its holster and put it down on the desk in from oh him. With a final nod, he head towards the door.

When he returned to his desk, Connor was nowhere in sight. On his desk was a note and a full cup of coffee, the handwriting rushed and and a little bit slanted. He didn’t need the name at the bottom to know it was from Tina. With a smirk he picked it up. 

“Heard you got your ass kicked last night and still came back to work you buffoon. If you’re not too tired to work, you’re not too tired to pay me a beer. See you at 6. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that part. Please let me know if you did, your guys comments are like fuel to my little heart.
> 
> Next week we’re gonna see some Tina/Gavin interaction. I hope you’re excited cause I sure am.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gavin walked into the bar, Tina was already sat at their usual table, two cold bottles of beer waiting to be drank. He waved at the barman as he walked towards her. Before he even had time to remove his jacket and sit down, the light sweet voice of his best friend fille the silence: “God you look like shit.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at that. All day long, people had been treating Gavin like he was made of glass but of course he could always count on Tina to be upfront with him. With a shake of his head he replied: “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Oh I’m the one who should be thanking you,” she said after taking a generous sip of her drink and shoving the other one towards Gavin, “after all, whoever gets his ass kicked pays the first round remember? Your rule.”

“Ah shit I’d forgotten about that.” He’d made that rule up after Tina had been incapacitated by an old lady trying to arrest her grandson. He’d laughed so hard on that day he almost pissed his pants.

“Yeah that’s because you’ve never paid so far you prick.” With all the subtlety and delicacy of a hippo she then asked: “So what the fuck actually happened to you last night? You were pretty out of it. And don’t tell me nothing, you look like you’ve made out with a bus.” She looked much more serious than she did a few moments ago, her face closed off and eyes fixated on his. There was no way Gavin would be able to get out of than one. 

“Fuck if I know Tina. I was just interrogating a suspect, normal shit you know? Anderson was monitoring in the observation room. He must have left for a few minutes to fix himself a cup of coffee or take a leak or something.”

He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts. The memory of the attack was at the same time very blurry and incredibly vivid. His hands tightened around his beer bottle, methodically peeling away the label. He seemed almost absent as he continued “Androids and their scary as shit hearing. She must have realised that no one was watching. The way she ripped the cuffs off the table, I swear Tina it was like she was the goddamn Hulk or something. Fuck Tina it’s not the first time something like that happens to me but I’ve never felt that helpless. I really thought that was it.”

One of his hands reflexively shot up at his neck and rubbed the bruises hidden by the turtleneck, like it might replace the memory of another hand wrapped around it. As he felt himself spiralling at drowning in the memory, he felt Tina grab his other one. It was rare for them to be genuinely affectionate, generally preferring to roast each other to death but he was thankful she didn’t.

They’d known each other long enough to know when the other one needed comfort, like when Gavin had lost his grandmother or Tina had been denied a promotion she’d busted her ass for. Right now, the reassuring touch was probably the only thing holding him to the present. 

“Well I’m glad Connor walked in when he did. I’d fucking hate to have to look for a new best friend.” Her words lacked any bite, on the contrary, there was almost a certain wetness to it, like the mere thought of losing Gavin was bringing her distress. Gavin held her hand back. They’d been through this a few times, dangerous situations being far too common in their field of work. They both had more than enough scars to testify for it. Yet, even for a cold-hearted bitch like Tina, the prospect of losing her favourite asshole had to be painful.

He instantly regretted that emotional moment when he was the mischievous glint appear in her eyes. He knew exactly what was coming but still had the slimmest sliver of hope that the certain interrogation that was gonna happen would be about something else. 

“So, what happened after you left with Connor last night? Did he tuck you in? Did you guys shag?!”

Gavin violently shrugged his hand back and retorted “What the fuck Tina! Of course nothing happened. You know I don’t fuck toasters. The guy just drove me home and then wouldn’t leave until he was sure I was okay.” Even with Tina, there was no way in hell he’d share how he’d lost it the previous night.

At that, Tina just bursted laughing, trying her best to fight back tears. “We both know for a fact that’s not true. Need I remind you a certain night in college?”

“Jesus Christ, you swore you’d never talk about it. I was drunk and it was a lonely– No, you know what, that’s besides the point. I don’t want to fuck Connor, I don’t even like the guy.”

“Really? Because the last time you looked at someone the way you look at him and his ass, you ended up fucking in the bathroom of this very bar.”

Gavin tried to pretend to be offended, he really did. But Tina had been there and it wasn’t like this had been a isolated incident. “It’s different with Connor.”

“You’re right with him it’s not just about sex. You get that crazy stupid look on your face whenever he gets you coffee or just stops next to your desk to chat. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Gavin blushed. He hadn’t realised this was happening. Sure, he’d noticed how handsome Connor was, you’d have to be blind not to. And even then, his weird, quirky voice should surely lure you in. But to say that he liked him? That he wished he’d wake up the way he did this morning on many more occasions? The feeling of butterflies in his stomach that sometimes appeared when they were standing too close to each other or touched had nothing to do with attraction. He was pretty sure he’d notice if he was into someone.  
Even if he was, Connor never would feel the same way. He was too much of a fuck up for the android to ever consider him that way, plus he’d been horrible to him before the revolution. He’d gone out of his way to make his life hell, he’d even tried to shoot him for Christ’s sake. And even if all the fucking stars in the Detroit sky were to align and Connor did like him, he’d still have to deal with Hank. The old man would shoot him on sight if he ever tried something. 

Tina vigorously shaking her hand in his face finally brought his attention back to the present, “Gavin, are you even listening to me?”

Gavin groaned, burrowing his head in his hands realising that his friend was right. “God Tina, I’m so fucked.”

She tried her best not to laugh at him but it was a lost cause. “It was about time you get your head out of your ass. With enough luck maybe you’ll soon have something else in there.”

Gavin let his hands fall and finished his beer in one gulp before replying: “Oh my god Tina please shut up. This is serious. Hank learns about this he’s going to kill me.” The longer this conversation lasted, the more hopeless he was feeling.

“Do you think your little robot boy even has a cock?” God how he wanted to smack that infuriating eyebrow wiggle off her face.

“Yes he does but could you please listen to me right now!” As soon as he’d finished talking, Gavin had realised he’d walked right into Tina’s trap, her smile going from one ear to the other.

“And how do you know that? I knew something happened last night!” She sounded way too pleased by that. Just like a child opening a Christmas present and finding exactly the toy they’d asked Santa for.

“I told you nothing happened! We just cuddled!” he snapped back.

Shocked by the confession, Tina stopped poking him. Never in a million years did she really expect something to have happened. She just took her role of annoying best friend very seriously. 

“Ok you know what, you clearly have a lot more shit to tell me about,” she said as she got up, “so as the nice friend that I am, I’m gonna get us shots.”

With that, she walked to the bar. Despite how much of a pain in the ass she could be, Gavin really was happy he had her. He knew doing shots a weeknight before 8PM was the best way to feel like he was dying when he would have to get up and get to work. But that was the point, wasn’t it. He’d survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last chapter of that fic, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll post the next part but the draft is finished so it shouldn’t take more than a couple of weeks. My finals are coming up and I really have to study but afterwards I’ll have three full weeks when I’ll be able to focus on the story!
> 
> I love you all, thank you for your support and comments it means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this. The drafts of the next parts are already written so it shouldn't take me too long to upload them but school is a bit insane at the moment so I can't make any promises. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it and don't hesitate to hit me up on tumblr, same name as here. 
> 
> Also yes I know, I'm a real dick to Gavin with this title but I just had to.


End file.
